cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liga Mundo Season 26
Liga Mundo Season 26 ran from July 14, 2016 to October 15, 2016. The league membership returned to 24 teams when Deutsche Vienna joined as an expansion team on June 18, 2016. The only other change to league membership was Anfield Road XI, who began their first, full season in the league - the team had previous played as Plymouth City FC for 10 seasons until they were taken over by new management on June 27, 2016 and renamed during the final week of the previous season. Final Standings Regular Season LM Primera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM Segunda Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM Tercera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Costa Libertad Trophy (Team of the Month) The Costa Libertad Trophy for the Liga Mundo Team of the Month was inaugurated on June 1, 2012 as a team achievement award for all Liga Mundo teams. The trophy is named in honour of the former Cybernation Costa Libertad - which was the home of Liga Mundo's founder PremierApex. Retirements & Departures *'Saamuel Vahermets' (Dynamo Dorpat) - fullback, aged 36. Played from Season 7 to Season 26; played 100th match in Season 12 on November 24, 2011; played 200th match in Season 17 on July 1, 2013; played 300th match in Season 21 on November 24, 2014; 400th match in Season 25 on June 30, 2016 *'Tapper Kärtmann' (Dynamo Dorpat) - forward, aged 35. Played from Season 10 to Season 26; played 100th match in Season 16 on July 4, 2013; played 200th match in Season 21 on December 1, 2014; played 300th match in Season 26 on August 4, 2016 *'Rudolf Fäste' (VolNation Volunteers) - forward, aged 37. Played from Season 8 to Season 26; played 100th match on in Season 15 November 29, 2012; played 200th match in Season 21 on February 16, 2015 *'Caleb Reichle' (VolNation Volunteers) - midfielder, aged 36. Played from Season 10 to Season 26; played 100th match in Season 17 on September 5, 2013; played 200th match in Season 22 on January 7, 2016 *'Arlindo Kaká' (Transvaal Springboks) - midfielder, aged 38. Kaká joined Atlético Luz Del Mar during Season 7 after being promoted from their junior team on January 7, 2010. After playing in one match for Los Niños, he was shopped to the Transvaal Springboks. After protracted negotiations, which at one point broke down when Die Bokke withdrew their offer, he was signed by Transvaal Springboks on January 16, 2010 - after much hesitancy - for $850,000 as a replacement for Dick Witchge. Kaká played in his 100th Liga Mundo match on June 28, 2012; his 100th legendary match with the Springboks came on July 5, 2012. Accurate on the freekicks, Kaká became an understudy of Detlef Botha and the team's alternate freekicker. He earnt a full-time starting position after the departure of Henk Schot mid-way through Season 12. His best season to date was his second, when he picked up 5 goals and 8 points during Season 8. Kaká came to prominence during Season 17 when he led the team in points scoring. He scored the club’s 600th regular-season goal on March 13, 2014 in the 33rd minute of their 3-3 draw at Skagafjörður Nords AFC. After the retirement of Detlef Botha at the conclusion of Season 18, he became the most prominent midfielder on the team. Arlindo Kaká played his in 200th career Liga Mundo game during Season 19 on May 29, 2014. He followed up this accomplishment shortly after by playing in his 200th career match with the Springboks on June 19, 2014 - the final match of the season. On August 28, 2014, Kaká scored his 100th career point when he picked up an assist in a match against Skagafjörður Nords AFC at the mid-point of Season 20. A couple of weeks after this milestone, Kaká began to suffer through a chronic chain of serious injuries keeping him stuck on the sidelines - missing a month of play in the last half of Season 20 and then half a month in both the two following seasons. At age 34, he had one of his strongest campaigns in his career as he led 1st in assists (10) and tied 2nd in points (15) in the Segunda Liga during Season 23. In league and cup play, Kaká totaled 9 goals and 11, assists for 20 points. He made both the Segunda Liga all-star team and the Liga Mundo all-liga all-star team. The following season however saw him sidelined for three weeks during January 2016 due to major injuries, which then set him back for the remainder of Season 24. In Season 25, Kaká played in his 300th Liga Mundo league match on May 26, 2016 followed his next game by his 300th career match with the club on June 2, 2016. His playing time diminished substantially during his 20th and final season, relegated to substitute duty after struggling offensively in his previous couple of campaigns. Appearing in just 3 games, his last coming on September 1, 2016 as a substitute in the 87th minute of play, Kaká retired at the conclusion of Season 26 on October 15, 2016. Arlindo Kaká retired ranked 3rd in career matches (303) with the club, 4th in career goals (82) and 2nd in career points (157) and only the third player in club history to reach 20 seasons. *'Jakob Kruger' (Transvaal Springboks) - forward, aged 38. Kruger joined the team in Season 8 when he was promoted from the junior team as a replacement for journeyman Neil Northfield. A hard-working attacker adept with freekicks, the unassuming Kruger has quietly but steadily risen through the ranks to develop into the best Springbok attacker in history as he headed into Season 14. He played in his 100th legendary match on April 11, 2013. During Season 18, Kruger scored the club's 1000th goal on November 4, 2013 in a Copa Cato XI match at Keville United FC. Later that same season, he scored his 50th career goal on January 23, 2014 during a 5-2 win over Skagafjörður Nords AFC at Loftus Versfeld. During the Springbok’s UCFA Champions Cup run in Season 20, Jakob Kruger scored the fastest natural hat-trick in Liga Mundo cup history when he scored 3 consecutive goals (in the 17th, 19th, 23rd minutes) against VolNation Volunteers in the semi-finals on October 13, 2014. He played in his 200th bicentennial match on June 8, 2015 when the Springboks faced Clachnacuddin in the first leg of the Copa Cato XIV finals. On February 11, 2016, versus Bethlehem FC, he scored his 100th and 101st career goals - becoming only the second Springbok to reach the century mark. Kruger was named to the Segunda Liga all-star team in Season 24 after having his best season to date, scoring a career-high 12 goals and 16 points. Kruger retired at the conclusion of Season 26 on October 15, 2016 - although his last match took place on August 25, 2016 when he entered the game in the 88th minute as a substitute. At the time of his retirement, Kruger led all forwards in club history with 248 matches played (8th overall), 2nd in career goals (106 - only one behind the record held by Detlef Botha), 3rd in career points (140 - the most of any forward), and 4th (72) in career X11 team selections. League MVP On October 13, 2016, in the final match of the season, Kevin MacBay, the 35-year-old veteran midfielder for Nordheim Badgers FC, closed out his 18th season in Liga Mundo in style. Bagging a goal and an assist during the game, MacBay was making his 300th career appearance as he led the Badgers to their first-ever Liga Mundo league championship. With his 7 goals and 7 assists during the season, his leadership on the field was pivotal in Nordhiem’s quest for the title and which saw him awarded the Lois Luis MVP Trophy by the commissioner. All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team Career Milestones 300 games *'Tapper Kärtmann' (Dynamo Dorpat) played 300th match on August 4, 2016 *'Kevin MacBay' (Nordheim Badgers FC) played 300th match on October 13, 2016 200 games *'Mariano Zabaleta' (Plymouth City FC / Anfield XI) played 200th match on August 11, 2016 *'Lucas Skyspaziergänger' (The Fighting Sherms) played 200th match on August 15, 2016 *'Cliff Biddle' (Clachnacuddin) played 200th match on August 18, 2016 *'Serban Prãgureanu' (Plymouth City FC / Anfield XI) played 200th match on August 18, 2016 *'Peyton Moore' (RMI Armed Forces FC) played 200th match on August 18, 2016 *'Jeremy Fogerty' (VolNation Volunteers) played 200th match on August 22, 2016 *'Alexis Ballesteros' (Plymouth City FC / Anfield XI) played 200th match on August 22, 2016 *'Colonel Wonderboy' (The Fighting Sherms) played 200th match on September 5, 2016 *'Garry Blackton' (Clachnacuddin) played 200th match on September 9, 2016 *'Kailash Ahmed' (Clachnacuddin) played 200th match on September 15, 2016 *'Keith Richer' (Clachnacuddin) played 200th match on September 15, 2016 *'Daniel Keating' (Plymouth City FC / Anfield XI) played 200th match on September 22, 2016 *'Leroy Dixon' (VolNation Volunteers) played 200th match on September 22, 2016 *'Alvin Shaw' (Plymouth City FC / Anfield XI) played 200th match on September 29, 2016 *'Chuck Chan' (Swamplandia Sinners) played 200th match on October 6, 2016 Manager of the Season Manager of the Season award rankings are based on X11 Manager point totals accumulated during the regular season for each round of matches - with Primera managers earning 3 points per X11 Manager selection, Segunda managers 2 points, and Tercera managers 1 point. Ties in the rankings are decided by overall league placement. SEASON 26 MANAGER RANKINGS & POINTS *Clachnacuddin = 15 (Liga Mundo & Primera Manager of the Season) *Atlético Melloria = 14 (Segunda Manager of the Season) *Nordheim Badgers FC = 12 *Ocean´s Gold = 9 *Ashie Road 11 = 6 *VolNation Volunteers = 6 *AS Accelerando = 5 (Tercera Manager of the Season) *Deutsche Vienna = 5 *AFC Merry Men = 3 *The Fighting Sherms = 3 *Anfield Road XI = 3 *Gopher City Pippas FC = 2 *Galway City = 1 Copa Cato XIX First Round Matches played on July 18 and July 25, 2016 *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Deutsche Vienna (6-1; 5-0) *Anfield Road XI defeated Transvaal Springboks (3-1; 1-2) *Bethlehem FC defeated SK Shqiponjë (3-0; 3-0) *Gopher City Pippas FC defeated AS Accelerando (3-1; 2-2) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated Estrella Roja (5-0; 0-1) *VolNation Volunteers defeated Galway City (3-0; 5-0) *River Plate defeated FC Konkrage (1-0; 1-0) *Ashie Road 11 defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (4-0; 1-2) Second Round Matches played on August 1 and August 8, 2016 *The Fighting Sherms defeated Ashie Road 11 (1-0; 3-0) *Clachnacuddin defeated River Plate (6-1; 4-0) *VolNation Volunteers defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (2-0; 1-1) *AFC Merry Men defeated Swamplandia Sinners (6-0; 3-0) *Ocean´s Gold defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (1-1; 0-0) *Marseille FC defeated Bethlehem FC (3-2; 3-2) *Anfield Road XI defeated Dynamo Dorpat (1-0; 1-0) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Atlético Melloria (1-0; 0-0) Quarter-Finals Matches played on August 15 and August 22, 2016 *The Fighting Sherms defeated TNFR Twilight Titans FC (1-0; 0-0) *Clachnacuddin defeated Anfield Road XI (1-0; 3-1) *AFC Merry Men defeated Ocean´s Gold (1-0; 2-0) *Marseille FC defeated VolNation Volunteers (1-0; 1-0) Semi-Finals *AFC Merry Men defeated The Fighting Sherms (1-0; 1-0) *Clachnacuddin defeated Marseille FC (3-0; 3-2) Copa Cato XIX Finals *Clachnacuddin defeated AFC Merry Men (0-0; 3-0) Challenge Cup competitions Inverness Cup X Matches played September 26 and October 10, 2016 *Clachnacuddin defeated Ashie Road 11 (2-1; 2-1) Still-Unnamed Cup II Matches played August 29 and October 10, 2016 *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (3-1; 3-1) Team Pages *Estrella Roja *Gopher City Pippas FC *Transvaal Springboks Nation and Member Pages *VolNation *Cataduanes Free State *Gopherbashi *Transvaal (Botha) Category:Liga Mundo Category:Soccer